Mistaken Acts
by TeriPolo'sAss1
Summary: Only out of the kindness of Stef's heart, she helps somebody in need. But can it turn out to be the biggest mistake of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**SO I DELETED A WOMAN'S OBSESSION BECAUSE IT DIDN'T MAKE SENSE. SO I AM WRITING A DIFFERENT STORY BUT SAME CONCEPT, WELL SORTA.**

STEF

I was laying down in bed when Lena jolted up. I jumped up with her, and she started to rub her stomach, which was incredibly big due to her being 9 months pregnant.

"Stef, Stef, my water just broke," Lena said horror in her voice.

"Okay, deep breaths babe. Let's get to the hospital," I said to my wife who looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"AHHH," She screamed.

"Alright babe deep breaths."

ASHLEY

I held her for the last time, this lifeless baby in my arms. I couldn't stop the tears that fell down my eyes for the millionth time today. I kissed her forehead and handed my lifeless daughter to my doctor.

I ran out the door and got on the elevator and sat outside and just cried. I had nowhere to go, no family to lean on and no baby.

STEF

"I was holding Lena's hand and kissed her forehead as she held our baby girl in her arms. She looked just like Lena. Her same skin complexion, a head full of hair. I couldn't help but cry as I looked at her. Lena had tears in her eyes as well. I knew Lena was in a lot of pain. She looked and sounded like she was in excruciating pain giving birth.

"You want to hold her," she asked me smiling up at me.

"Oh, so now you are letting me hold her," I said to her laughing a bit and she rolled her eyes at me playfully.

"Yes, you can hold her but only for a little while, then I want her back."

She handed Frankie to me, and I cradled her in my arms. She yawned and snuggled up closer to me in the nook of my arms. I held our daughter in our arms and just smiled at her. This baby that Lena and I couldn't make together, but she still felt like mines. I kissed her cheek and handed her back to Lena.

"So, I am going to go pick up the kids before Mariana has a heart attack," I said to my wife.

She nodded at me, not even paying me any attention just staring at Frankie. I kissed Lena's cheek and rubbed Frankie's head and walked out of the room. I texted Brandon to let him know that I was on the way. I walked outside and it was pretty quiet being that it was 4 in the afternoon, but when I walked outside I saw this woman sitting on the bench crying her eyes out. I wanted to ask if everything was ok, but I knew I had to hurry up and go and get the kids.

I got back to the hospital, I knew the kids could not contain their excitement anymore. We walked up to the hospital and the same lady was still sitting there. This time she was yelling on her phone still crying hysterically.

"Umm you guys go ahead on in, let the receptionists know who you are here to see," I told to Brandon and Callie.

I looked at the crying woman in front of me and I sat down next to her.

"Is everything ok miss," I asked her.

She looked at me and immediately looked away but she wiped her eyes and turned to face back at me.

"I am not going to hurt you, I just want to know if you are ok."

"Would you be ok, if you just lost your baby. So that can answer your question for you," she said to me with a sad tone to her.

"I'm sorry to hear that sweets, did you have a miscarriage," I asked her. I hope I wasn't getting to personal with her.

"No, I carried full term, my baby was a stillborn. It was a girl her name was Heather. I don't know what I did wrong," she said wiping her eyes of the stray tears that were falling from her eyes.

"Well sometimes these things just happen, no woman plans on losing her baby. I lost my baby when my son was 2 years old. I made it to 5 months but I just couldn't carry it," I said to the woman sitting before me.

"And the bad thing is my ex boyfriend won't let me come home. We broke up when I was 3 months pregnant. But he still let me live with him only because I was carrying his baby. I just talked to him, and he won't let me live with him anymore. I haven't talked to my parents or my siblings in about 3 or 4 years all because I choose that piece of shit over them. My friends can't afford to take me in, so I am stuck," she said pouring her heart out to me.

I sat there and I got this idea in my head. But I had to run it by Lena first.

"Umm, how about you come on in, are you hungry at all," I asked her and she gave me a weird look.

"I know sweets, I just want to make sure you are taken care of. So you can sit in the waiting room while I go to my kids.

She grabbed her purse, and phone and followed me inside. I got her some snacks from the vending machine and she sat in the waiting room until I came back for her.

I went to the maternity ward, and the kids were all standing around Lena. Callie had Frankie in her arms and was holding on to her for dear life. Brandon looked up at me and started laughing.

"Hey mom, Frankie only likes Callie and me, she started to whimper when Mariana, Jude, and Jesus tried to hold her," he said to me. I could see the hurt in Mariana's face. I went up to Mariana and kissed her cheek.

"It's ok sweets, she will come around," I said to her.

I went up to Lena and rubbed her hair. I know she was tired, but I could see nothing but joy in her face. Callie still had Frankie, but Frankie started to cry.

"She is probably just hungry love," I sadie to Callie, I grabbed Frankie and handed her to Lena.

Lena pulled her top down, so she could breastfeed the baby. The kids all got grossed out. I figured this would be the best time to talk to Lena.

"Umm, why don't you guys go get something out of the gift shop for Frankie," I said to my 5 kids. When I said that, they got up and left.

"I guess I can't breastfeed around them," Lena said to me chuckling a little bit.

"They will get used to it love," I said to my wife. I watched Frankie drink from my wife's breast. She just sucked and sucked and Lena had the most joyful face ever. I knew she loved this bonding time, I knew I did when I breastfeed Brandon.

I sat and just watched them, I decided to wait till she was done, to talk to her about the young girl, who I forgot to ask her name.

Frankie pulled away from her nipple, and attached back on herself.

"Ouch," Lena said. I helped her adjust back so it wouldn't her.

"She sure can eat," I said to me wife.

"Yes, just like you," Lena said to me and she winked. Frankie let go again. And Lena burped her and Frankie fell right to sleep.

"So love, there is something that I need to talk to you about, and it can not wait," I said to my wife and she gave me that famous eyebrow raise.

 **SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY**

STEF

"Ok, what do you need to talk to me about," Lena asked me still holding Frankie.

"Well there is this woman outside; she has to be around 20 years old. She was crying and I went up and asked her what was wrong and she told me that she lost her baby, she had a stillborn and her boyfriend's well I guess ex-boyfriend now won't let her live with him, and her parents disowned her. Lena I saw that look in her eyes, we have to help her," I said to my wife and she looked worried.

"Whoa, Stef. We don't even know this woman; I can understand you being concerned. But I know you we have no more room in our house, and we have a fairly new newborn, there is no way we can offer her a place to stay.

"Lena, wait to you see her, she looks about as innocent as a five year old, and did you forget that I am a cop, I can easily read people," I said to Lena.

"Umm, ok if we do help her, where is she going to stay? We are pretty packed in our house.

"Well for now she can stay on the couch and she put her clothes and stuff in the girl's room. And since Brandon isn't really with the band anymore, we can do a small renovation on the garage. Something very small that will be cheap and we can afford, and if she wants anything else she can pay for it herself. This is just to help her get back on her feet. Lena I can't just leave her like that.

She looked at me and I knew she was thinking hard about this. I grabbed Frankie from her arms and placed her in the bassinet next to her bed. I laid down next to her, enough to make sure she was comfortable. I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I wouldn't do this if I didn't think it was a good idea. We can just help her temporarily."

She sighed and looked at me. "Alright, but we have to ask the kids first and ask them. I think there input matters too."

"Fair enough, but I'm going to go talk to her first and see what she thinks. I left her in the waiting room."

"Ok, after you talk to her, we will bring the kids in so they can meet her and we will all talk about it together, then after that I am taking a nap. She said yawning, I knew she was tired she just gave birth an hour ago or so.

"Ok dear anything you want," I said kissing her lips and leaving out the room to talk to the girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I walked to the waiting room, the girl was sitting there with her head in her arms, leaning on the chair and she was watching TV, even though I can tell she was dozing off.

"Hey there sweets," I said to her.

She just looked at me and smiled softly at me. I sat next to her and she lifted her head to face me.

"Well, since we didn't properly didn't introduce ourselves, I'm Stefanie Adams Fosters, but please call me Stef.

"I'm Ashley Hillman," she said to me.

"Nice to meet you, how old are you," I asked her.

"I'm 19," she said looking down and playing with her fingers.

"Ok, you're a little older than my children, can you tell me about yourself.

"Well, I'm 19 like you said. I'm from Florida. I met my ex- boyfriend when he came to Florida for a mini concert he did down here. I moved to Cali with him and abandoned my family, who wants nothing to do with me anymore. So now I'm stuck down here with no friends or family.

"You didn't make any friends down here," I asked her.

"Not really, he kept me sheltered and I could only hang around him. I had so many friends in Florida when I was in school, but of course I dropped out and I really regret it," she said tears small tears streaming down her face.

"We all make mistakes, and you just learn from them."

"I know, but I really regret even getting involved with him, I lost everything because of him."

"I know, but don't down yourself because of him. You got to pick yourself back up," I said to her.

"Yea, but why are you so interested in me," I knew she was going to ask that.

"Well, how would you feel staying with me and my family," and she frowned her eyebrows at me.

"I know this might seem weird or even creepy. But me being a former foster parent and being a cop I see a lot of your cases. But I want to help you.

"Um, who lives with you? Well I have a wife; we have been together for 10 years and married for a year. I have 5 children. My oldest came from my previous marriage, the twins which we fostered 10 years ago, but we adopted them 5 years ago. And then there is Callie and Jude we got them about a year ago. Callie we just adopted about 2 months ago. Her brother 5 months ago, we had issues with her adoption. Then my little Frankie who was just born today, my wife just gave birth to her. We had a donor for her. But we are a big family with a lot of love.

"That is a lot of people, never been apart of something so big," she said to me.

"Me neither, but I love it, wouldn't have it any other way."

"So your family is ok with me staying there," she asked me.

"Well I just talked to my wife she is ok with it, I have to talk to my kids and they should be in the gift shop somewhere."

"Will they be ok with that," she asked me.

"Well let's go find out," I said to her.

 **I AM GOING TO FINISH ONLY IF YOU READERS WANT ME TO. SO REVIEW AND LET ME FOR THOUGHT. ASHLEY MIGHT NOT BE AS SWEET AS SHE SEEMS TO BE READ TO FIND OUT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I KNOW I HAVE NOT UPDATED THIS STORY IN OVER A YEAR, BUT I COULD NOT FIND MY BEAT TO IT. IF YOU READERS ARE STILL READING IT I WILL UPDATE ONCE A WEEK.**

Ashley

As I walked with Stef to meet her kids I was a little nervous. Just out of the blue this woman comes along out of nowhere and offers me a place to stay. A part of me should be worried and I was but this woman did not look dangerous and for some reason I felt safe with her. While walking with her I found myself staring at her. She had these strong features about her that a normal woman I met in the past did not have, but I guess her being a cop she had to be and look strong. But I knew she had to have a heart as well, with her letting a stranger live with her.

We reached the gift shop and she walked towards a group of teenagers who looked like they were arguing. I looked at Stef and she was rolling her eyes. And I couldn't help but smile inside about her.

"Excuse my kids they tend to argue," she said turning around to me before she went to them in the corner of the gift shop.

"Why can't I take you kids anywhere without all of the bickering," Stef said to them. "And we are in a hospital this is definitely not the time or the place."

"Well tell Mariana to lose her attitude and the world does not revolve around her," the Latino boy said to Stef and the Latina girl glared at him with her arms crossed in front of her like she wanted to kill him.

"You are such a liar,"she said to him.

"I am not just get your head out of your ass and…"

"Ok enough," Stef said to them sternly. "We will talk about this later on you two, but for now you two are grounded for the rest of the weekend, hand over the phones," Stef said to them.

"But mom.." 

"NOW," Stef said interrupting them before pleading there case. The two teenagers handed over there phones to her and they looked even more mad then before.

"Now go purchase whatever you are going to get your sister and let's go back to mama we have to talk to you about something.

"Who is this mom," the youngest boy asked Stef.

"This is Ashley but we will talk more upstairs now let's go," Stef said ushering everybody out of the gift shop. And I waved at the young boy and he waved back kind of shyly.

After the bunch purchased their gift, which was a lot of ballons and a giant teddy bear with a flower and a card attached to it, we went up to the maternity ward and we went to her wife's room and she laying down on her phone.

"Hey babies, everything okay." The dark skinned woman asked her family I guess she could tell there was tension between the kids that were arguing.

"Yes, everything is fine, just the twins bickering as usual, but I would love for you to meet Ashley, Ashley this is my wife Lena."

As I walked to the woman to greet her I noticed how beautiful she looked. Her skin was the perfect shade of caramel. I could tell she had a head full of curls even though it was tied up on top of head. And by the shape of her neck and collar bone I could tell she was a woman with a tiny frame.

"Nice too meet you Ashley," Lena said to me. "I would get up and hug you but I am still sore."

"Oh I understand and it is nice to meet you too Lena," I said walking to her shaking her hand.

As I was being formally introduced to Lena, the Latina girl went over and grabbed the baby out of the bassinet and I couldn't help but be in complete awe of her. She looked just like Lena with chubby cheeks that you could just kiss and suck on for hours and she looked like she was everything a person could want in a baby. I knew this because she looked exactly like my baby Heather. Her father had the same complexion as Lena and had curly hair as well. For some reason it felt like my baby Heather just transformed her spirits into this baby and all I wanted to do was cry.

"Everything okay Ashley," Stef asked me.

"Of course, so who is everyone else," I asked her to get the attention off of me but I only wanted to get to know the baby that the teenager was holding.

Stef introduced me to her kids, and then she finally introduced me to the baby.

"And this here is Francesca but we call her Frankie for short," Stef said taking her from Mariana's arms.

"The baby is gorgeous; she looks just like you Lena." I said to her, and Lena just smiled at me and then over to her wife holding the baby.

"So everyone your mom and I already discussed this but we want to get your opinions too," Stef said sitting down next to Lena.

"Ashley just lost her baby, she was in a bad relationship and right now is In a bind. I saw her outside crying and I went over to ask her if everything was ok and she told me she has nowhere to go at the moment. So I offered her a place to stay with us temporarily until she finds her own place. She is 19 so this is only temporarily until she could get back on her feet. Is that ok with everyone."

"Where is she going to sleep," Jesus asked Stef.

"On the couch for the time being but I am going to need you guys help Jesus and Brandon, Jude too in helping clear a small space in the garage. Your mom and I are going to be busy with Frankie so I want this to be a small project for all of you to do."

"It's okay if she stays, we are just going to be extra crowded," Callie said.

"Oh don't worry about me you will never know that I am here. I just mostly write in my journal all the time and watch cupcake wars whenever it comes on TV," I said to them and Stef gave me a small smile.

"Well is it okay if she stays, I know space is going to be tight but we can make it work."

They all looked at me and nodded yes to their moms. And I smiled back to them and they all started to talk amongst themselves and I looked right at Stef who grabbed Frankie from Lena's arms and I couldn't help but smile at the two. I definitely had my eye on the pair.

 **OH NO! SO WHAT DO YOU THINK ASHLEY IS UP TOO**

 **(SORRY FOR THE SUCKY CHAPTER, IT WILL GET A LOT BETTER YOU HAVE NO IDEA. ALSO ANY SUGGESTIONS JUST LET ME KNOW I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR IDEAS.)**


	4. Chapter 4

STEF

My family and I stayed in the hospital for a little while with Lena as everybody was just in awe of the baby. Everybody wanted to hold her. I can tell this innocent little creature was going to be the glue that held this family together.

"Alright guys, its time for everybody to head home. You have school in the morning, I said to my kids."

They all looked sad to leave Lena and Frankie, but I could tell on their faces that they knew they had to go so Lena can get some rest.

"Are you coming home mom," Jude asked me.

"Um no, I am going to have Brandon or Callie drive you guys home I am going to stay here, and I need you 5 to show Ashley around and make sure she is comfortable and has everything that she needs. I will be home with her tomorrow while you all are at school."

"When can you come home mama," Mariana asked Lena.

"Um, I am not sure yet, hopefully within the next couple of days but they have to make sure I am ok, and same thing with Frankie, but I only should be in here for the next two days if that," Lena informed Mariana

"But mama will be fine I will be here with her tonight so she can sleep and I'm going to watch the baby, so say your goodbyes, " I said to my kids while they grabbed there things and said there goodbyes to their mama and Frankie as well.

I went over to Ashley as she just stood by still being a little shy.

"Will you be fine going back to the house without me," I asked Ashley since her facial expression changed when I told my kids that I was staying at the hospital with Lena, and not coming home tonight.

"I should be okay. Im pretty tired so I should fall right asleep," Ashley said to me she stilled seemed a little nervous to me. Which I could understand she just met us a few hours ago, and I could sense she was a overwhelmed by everything.

"I will be right home before the kids go to school, Lena should be up by then, then that will give us some time to talk and go over your living situation with us. But until then talk to the kids they are a awesome group, and you can get to know them," I stated to her and she nodded her head.

ASHLEY

Stef assured me that I was going to be okay, she gave me her number and I gave her mines, just in case I needed anything. When she walked us out to the car, I just couldn't keep my eyes off of Stef. Her long blonde hair, that was down past her shoulders which she now pinned on top of her head. Her strong arms and muscular legs, her strong neck and jaw lines. Something about the security and how strong she looked on the outside made me feel safe with her, it was the same feeling I felt with my ex boyfriend, even though he was a jerk, he always made sure I was protected and safe. And her taking me in out of the blue just put the icing on the cake.

"Alright let me know when you make it home please, and look after Ashley and make sure she knows where she is sleeping. And show her where to put her things," Stef said to her kids.

Once we got to the house I put the only bag I had in the girls room. They were all being real nice to me. Even had me laughing in the car telling me some stories about them, and even telling me things about themselves.

We all sat around the kitchen table for a little bit eating a snack, before they went up to bed.

"So if I need something who should I ask, to get a yes,"I asked the kids.

"Well it depends on the mood they are in," Jesus asked me.

"Right like if Lena is in a good mood you can ask her anything she will say yes, but if she had a bad day at work its best to just leave her alone, like these past few months while she was pregnant was the hardest, her mood changed every 30 minutes," Brandon said and they all laughed and agreed with him.

"What about Stef,"I asked them. I wanted to know everything I could about her.

"Stef is a tough one, you need to watch out for her. She is a hard ass, Lena is the soft one but my mom can go there. Like if we are all in trouble just know she will be the one yelling. She has her good moods, but same with Lena if she has a bad day at work, just leave her alone for the rest of the day.

"But Stef seems like such a sweetheart though," I said to them. For some reason I didn't like how they was talking about her like she was just this grumpy lady.

"She is, like if you ever need a hug she is always there or just a small push, she is there for you, or in any kind of trouble she will have your back and look out for you, but if you ever try to pull one on her or get away with anything, you will get caught," Callie said.

"And if they are arguing, stay away from both of them. That is definitely not a good time to bother them," Jesus said to me.

Once we were done talking, I changed out of my clothes and into the only pair of pajamas that I had and went back downstairs to the couch. Callie brought me down some blankets and a pillow to put on the couch.

"Let us know you need anything," Callie said smiling softly at me.

"I should be fine but thank you."

I laid down with my face to the ceiling and I was just lost in my thoughts. From everything the group of teenagers was telling me, I just had to wrap my head around, they all seemed pretty cool to me, and I knew I would have no problem getting along with them even though they were a few years younger than me.

I got the impression that they have been through some shit growing up, but with the help of Stef and Lena they now had a good head on their shoulders. As I was starting to close my eyes. I received a text message and it was from Stef and I immediately got a smile on my face.

Stef: How are you holding up, everything okay?

Me: Yes, I am, your kids are great, they showed me around, and made sure i had everything that I needed. How is the baby?

Stef: Nice to hear, and Frankie is asleep and so is Lena, But make sure you get some rest. You are going to spend some time with me tomorrow, and like I said earlier to discuss your living situation and things Lena and I could do to help you get back on your feet.

Me: No problem at all, and I was falling asleep but you texted me :)

Stef: Oh no I am sorry I woke you, I just wanted to check up on you and make sure everything is ok.

Me: It is okay Stef, I am glad you did. And I really appreciate you doing this for me. I can't thank you enough.

Stef: It is not a problem, and your welcome. I am always here if you need anything. And same thing from Lena. But get some sleep.

Me: I am goodnight Stef

Stef: Goodnight sweets ;)

After that last text I couldn't keep the small smile off of my face. I laid my phone back down on the charger and got comfortable

But for the life of me I could not stop thinking about Stef, and Frankie. Stef was just the type of person I needed in my life. But I felt like something was standing in the way, and I wasn't going to get Stef the way I wanted to. And Frankie that precious little angel. If all I needed in my life at this moment it was Stef and Frankie and I was going to make sure I had them.

HMMM ASHLEY, ANY THOUGHTS ?

I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THIS CHAPTER, THAT IS WHY IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO UPLOAD. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.


End file.
